


Double Scoop Sundae Of Love

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Jar Of Cherries, Kinky, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2+Valentine's Day=Surprises for both of them! (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Scoop Sundae Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I sadly do not own J2, just merely borrowing for a moment. And when I think Valentine's Day I think Patrick Swayze.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart with huge thank you and hugs, this story is dedicated to Winchesters_Bones, my beta/muse!(:

Jared raced home after working; he had four hours till Jensen’s plane would land. He had to prepare the house and dinner, before he had to go and pick Jensen up. It was their second Valentine’s Day together, and Jared wanted to make it special, since the year before was a disastrous one. Last year they tried for a romantic weekend getaway, but apparently snowboarding was not Jensen’s forte. They ended up in the emergency room, because Jensen had broken his right tibia trying to be daring on a snowboard.

Jared seasoned the roast and put it in the oven to slowly roast. He then got everything else for dinner prepared, and all he had to do was put it in the oven to keep warm. He glanced at his watch, he had an hour and half to get the house prepared. He set the candles in increment places around the house, set up the walkway with little notes, leading to the table. After the downstairs was ready to Jared’s liking, he raced upstairs to fancy up the bedroom. He even splurged on red silk sheets. He checked the clock, noticing he had a half hour to get ready before he had to go and pick Jensen up. He ran towards the bathroom and jumped in the shower. He didn’t even notice how cold the water was, his nerves were overwrought with excitement. He grabbed his towel and walked into the bedroom. Jared had decided on a more dresser blue jeans and a grey sweater. He checked his phone and there was a text message from Jensen.

**Jensen:** _Hey Jay, plane is going to be delayed. Super frustrated!_

Jared took a deep breath; hopefully it wasn’t going to be a super long delay.

**Jared:** _Hey handsome, I’m going to take that frustration away._

**Jensen:** _Oh I can’t wait!_

**Jared:** _By the way, HAPPY LOVE DAY! You have arrested my heart, because I stole yours. (;_

**Jensen:** _HAPPY LOVE DAY! Well you are one good catch Valentine! Will you be mine?_

**Jared:** _I will be yours if you be mine? (:_

**Jensen:** _I will be yours forever. (;_

**Jared:** _Love you with all the stars in the universe. (:_

**Jensen** _: Cannot wait to see you! Miss you so much! Love you to the Milky Way and back! <3 (:_

**Jared:** _Miss you too!_ _< 3 <3 (:_

Jared sat down on the bed. He racked a hand through his hair. He might as well mosey on over to the airport, just in case Jensen’s plane decided to land earlier than planned. Jared grabbed his wallet and phone, and walked downstairs. He checked on dinner, and then made sure everything was in order. Once he was satisfied, he walked over to the front door, grabbed the sign he made for Jensen, and went to find his lover boy.

Jared walked into the airport and went over to the arrival board. He looked for Jensen’s flight number and said it would be landing in two hours. Jared stared at his phone, wishing for more information from Jensen.  He walked around the airport to find the gate Jensen would be coming in. Jared sat down into one of the hard plastic airport chairs. This was not how he had wanted to spend Valentine’s Day, but the day would be much better when he would have Jensen in his arms. He hoped he did not overdo himself, and that Jensen would like what he had done. Who was he kidding? Jensen was the sappiest man he had ever met; he certainly did not go overboard. Jared jumped when Air Supply starting singing out of his phone.

**Jensen:** _Hey babe!_

**Jared:** _Hey handsome! (:_

**Jensen:** _You look smokin’ hot in that sweater of yours._

Jared blinked a couple of times, how did Jensen know what he was wearing?

**Jared:** _I always do! And how do you know I am wearing a sweater?_

**Jensen:** _Look up! (;_

Jared looked up from his cell phone and there was the man who had stolen his heart. He saw the genuine, gorgeous green eyes stare at him.

“Hey Jay,” Jensen put on his most radiating smile.

“Jensen!” Jared shouted out. “I thought your plane had been delayed.”

“I’m here. That is all that matters.” Jared stared at his soul mate and noticed he was holding a sign. “Hit it!” Jared did not know what he was talking about, but the theme song from _Dirty Dancing_ began playing over the intercom.

“Jensen, what is going on?” Jared was in a total shock. Jensen began flipping signs over.

_Jared_

_Since I first heard your laugh_

_When I discovered you were a goof_

_And built like a moose_

_My Heart Shot out of its Cage_

_And you kept it next to yours_

_Jared Padalecki_

_I love you to the Milky Way and back_

_I cannot wait to spend the rest of eternity_

_With YOU!_

_SO WILL YOU MAKE ME THEE MOST GIDDIEST PERSON_

_AND MARRY ME? <3_

Jared couldn’t believe what was happening. His mind was racing. He knew one thing he needed to do. He flipped his sign over.

_Jensen Ackles, You are the Home to my Heart! <3_

“Ditto,” Jared quietly said. Jensen came running over and grabbed Jared into his arms. He warped him into a kiss that could have powered down the biggest cities in the world.

“I am never going to go away that long again.” Jensen said, trying to catch his breath.

“Shall we go home than?” Jared said like he just had climbed Mount Everest.

“I think we shall.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and his bags, and strolled out of the airport.

**

“So I also have a surprise of my own when we get home. It isn’t as great as yours.” Jared said pulling into their driveway.

“What do you have up your sleeve?” Jensen was sort of scared of what was waiting in the house.

“Oh, just you wait.” Jared jumped out of the car, ran over to the passenger door, and opened it. “But you are going to have to trust me.”

“I think I am starting to get scared.” Jared’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Close your eyes, I will make sure you won’t trip.” Jensen closed his eyes and felt Jared’s big hand cover over his eyes just in case.

They got up to the house; Jared struggled a little bit with the key, but eventually pushed Jensen inside.

“Okay give me a moment and keep your eyes closed.” Jared started up the candles, threw the rest of dinner in the oven, and stood at the table waiting for Jensen.

“Jared,” Jensen could smell something delicious, wafting through the house.

“You can open your eyes.” Jared quickly adjusted his sweater.

Jensen opened his eyes and could not believe the sight in front of him. There were candles bordering a worded pathway. Jensen placed his hand over his mouth. He could not believe what Jared had done. Jensen could not believe all the words Jared poured his heart into.

_Jensen_

_My Love has over floweth_

_Because of your smile_

_Your laughter_

_Your huge heart_

_And somehow it keeps getting bigger_

_I have found my home_

_The person I want to wrap in my arms_

_When times are tough_

_And ravish you_

_In times of greatness_

_I would give you every star in the universe if I could_

_Just to prove my love to you_

_JENSEN ROSS ACKLES_

_I WANT TO LIVE AS IF ITS_

_THE FIRST TIME WE MET_

_LOVE YOU WITH ALL THE STARS IN THE UNIVERSE_

_PLEASE TAKE MY HAND_

_AND MARRY ME? <3_

Jared could hear Jensen moving slowly into the dining room, and could hear that he was surprised at what he had done. Jared saw Jensen move into the dining room. He put on the biggest smile he ever put on his face.

“Jared,” Jensen could feel tears of happiness fill his eyes as he spotted him standing near the table.

“Jensen, will you also make me the giddiest man in the entire world, and spend eternity with me also?” Jared had to improvise his speech, but he knew what he wanted to say.

“Ditto,” Jensen spoke out quietly; he could feel a couple of tears run down his face.

Jared embraced Jensen and giving the world another power outage with their kiss.

“I better go check on dinner.” Jared did not want to let Jensen go, but he did not want to burn their supper. “You sit here.” Jared pulled out the chair for Jensen.

“And you call me a sap.” Jensen rolled his eyes. Jared started laughing at he made his way into the kitchen. He dished up two plates and brought back into the dining room. He stopped and admired his fiancé in the warmth of the candle light. He could not wait till the day he would be able to admire his husband in the same warmth.

“Dinner is served.” Jared placed the plate in front of Jensen.

“Oh, this looks so good!” Jensen wafted in the smell.

“I figured you probably had enough of restaurant food.” Jared sat done next to Jensen.

“Just one quick question: is this poisoned?” Jensen winked at Jared.

“Poisoned to your liking there kind sir.” Jared let his boisterous laugh fill the room once again.

“Ah, you are too kind.” Jensen followed Jared into fits of laughter.

“Well bon appétit!” Jared gasped out, feeling the stitch in his side.

“Personally, I would rather be eating something else right now.” Jensen wiggled his eyebrows at Jared. “But I cannot pass up this scrumptious meal.”

“If you eat quick enough; we may be able to squeeze in a little Valentine rendezvous.” Jared said huskily.

“This Valentine’s Day is so much better than our first.” Jensen began delving into the meal.

“Last year wasn’t so bad. We still got to do everything we wanted to do.” Jared also began digging into his plate.

“True.” Jensen said remembering their intimate moment they shared after the hospital visit.

**

Jensen got up and grabbed Jared’s plate. “I’ll do dishes since you made this most delicious meal.”

“No, no, lover boy, the dishes can wait till tomorrow. Tonight it’s about you and me.” Jensen saw something daring in Jared’s eyes.

“No dishes, but first let’s put supper away. Then you can have your way with me.” Jensen put on a mischievous smile.

**

Jared snatched Jensen’s hand and pulling him out of the kitchen, before he started doing the dishes.

“Bedroom!” Jared command. “Now.”

Jensen pushed Jared up against the wall and laying one on him. He did not think he could make it to the bedroom.

“No, bedroom,” Jared said scooping up Jensen in his arms. Tonight boundaries were going to be pushed. Jared carried Jensen into the bedroom and gently laying him onto the bed.

“Silk sheets, you really have gone all out.” Jensen smoothed his hand of the sheets. Jared must have some type of evil plan. Jensen felt Jared’s hands pull his clothes off. Jared pushed Jensen down onto the bed and started unbuttoning his jeans.

“You have too many layers on for my taste right now.” Jared began slowly peeling Jensen’s jeans off with his teeth, gently grazing over Jensen’s smooth skin to create friction. Jensen felt his mind fall to his downstairs brain. Jensen felt the graze slid all the way down his body, and heard the slight thud of his jeans on the floor.

Jensen whimpered at the lost of Jared’s touch, and opened his eyes to see Jared taking his clothes off.

“I think I have found my dessert.” Jensen voice darkened with lust.

“That’s what I had planned.” Jared replied with the same tone. “First, to prepare dessert, I need you to scoot back farther up on the bed.”

“Oh, this sounds dangerous.” Jensen laid himself among the pillows.

“Now,” Jared slid his hands over Jensen’s arms and pulled them above his head. He found the silk tie tucked under the pillows and tied Jensen to the headboard. “That is better.”

“Kinky,” Jensen wiggled his eyebrows.

“I forgot the most important part. I’ll be right back.” Jared ran out of the room.

“Jared, seriously you are going to leave me here.” Jensen did not know what Jared had forgotten. Before his mind could wonder too far of Jared’s plans, Jared came back in.

“To top this sundae we are going to need,” Jared whipped out a can of whip cream and a jar of cherries.

“That is what I call a perfect sundae.” Jensen’s voice was filled with lust.

Jared opened the can and squirted some into his mouth. He leaned over Jensen and did the same. He then straddled over Jensen and decorated his penis with whip cream. Jared then grabbed the jar of cherries and popped the jar open. He picked one out with his teeth and then placed it on top of the cream covered dick.

“I think dessert is ready.” Jared looked up into green eyes that were over blown with passion.

“Yes, it sure is.” Jared shuddered under the sound of Jensen’s words. “You better starting plundering into your dessert.”

“I think my dessert is talking too much.” Jared laid a kiss onto Jensen’s plumped lips and then stuffed a tie into his mouth, before tying another one around his head, so Jensen couldn’t spit out the gag. Jared started trailing kisses down Jensen’s toned body. He loved feeling Jensen’s body reacting to his touch. He kissed over the goose bump skin, finding Jensen’s sensitive spots. Jensen withered under every touch and moaned when Jared found his nipples. Jared continued his quest to his sundae and licked his tongue over the cream. He licked further into the cream and found Jensen’s cock. He grabbed the cherry by his teeth once again. Jared removed the gag for a moment to feed Jensen his cherry. He replaced the gag after Jensen was done chewing.

 Jared dove back into his dessert and took Jensen’s large schlong into his mouth. He stroked every inch of it with his tongue, removing all traces of the whip cream. Jensen could feel the fire beginning to burn throughout his body. This was the first time in three weeks he’s felt Jared’s touch. He would never take a business meeting that far away again.

 Jensen grumbled out his satisfaction from Jared. He let his load release into Jared’s mouth as Fourth of July fireworks display went throughout his body.

“What a creamy dessert!” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear. He removed the gag and kissed Jensen’s with every life force he had. “But I still have a few more bites left.” Jared reached over to the bed side table and grabbed the lube. He ran his hand over Jensen’s privates and found the sweet puckered hole. Jared opened the lube and smothered some onto his fingers. He slowly eased them into the warm space. He felt Jensen hesitate with the penetration, knowing it had been awhile since he had been stretched like this. Soon Jensen relaxed, and let Jared push farther in to reach the last sensitive spot that Jensen had. Jared pulled out; he inserted two fingers this time and licked his way into the space with his tongue. He was glad he went for the flavored and edible lube this time. Jared loved the taste of food, but the taste of Jensen was the best he could ever have.

“Jay,” Jensen felt the words slip and nodded his head that he was ready.

“You’re sure?” Jared gazed into greens eyes that were shadowed by desire.

“Yes,” Jensen said not holding in anything. Jared grabbed the lube again and frosted his member. “Here…we…go…” Jared slowly eased his penis into Jensen, only hesitating until he knew he was welcomed in. It did not take long till Jensen was yearning for more. Jared masked himself in Jensen’s hole and hit bottom. He made slow circles with his hip, starting up a beat. When he felt that Jensen was comfortable enough, he picked up the pace, pushing in and pulling out trying to hit the spot to make Jensen convulse underneath him.

 Jensen loved the strains on his wrist, increasing the level of his orgasm to a level he had never reached before. He felt like a rocket strapped to Mount Everest and flying through space. He screamed out Jared’s name with each hit across the sweet spot. Jared definitely had a sweet tooth. Jensen felt his body for the second time, erupt with erotic exertion.

Jared feeling Jensen escape into oblivion, he unloaded his can of whip cream inside of Jensen, and felt the exploding of flames burst through his body. He slowly eased them through the burning depths of love.

“That was the best dessert I have ever had.” Jensen murmured into Jared’s ear. He felt Jared gently press their lips together, exploring the taste of ecstasy. Jared reached up and untied his lover.

“Most definitely,” Jared pulled out of Jensen and wrapped him in his arms. “Just imagine what is going to happen when we get married. There are so many boundaries we can keep pushing.”

“I would love to keep pushing boundaries with you.” Jensen laid a small kiss to Jared’s hand. Jensen snuggled deeper into Jared and was lulled to sleep by Jared’s heartbeat. He knew he could spend the rest of his life being lulled to sleep by the heartbeat, knowing that their love had overflowed its cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! It literally makes my day!(:


End file.
